Birth of Bipifica
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: The prequel of the Bipifica series. This story is very very nasty in every meaning of the word. It's rated M but that rating might not be enough for this fanfic. Please read the Author's note before reading. Their isn't any romance between Dipper and Pacifica because they haven't met yet in this story. Enjoy.


**AN: ALRIGHT FOLKS! This is going to be a prequel to the Bipifica series. We are going to touch base on the exact details on how Dipper and Pacifica got their unholy powers and see what exactly happened to both of their families. Take note that Dipper is 14 in his story and Pacifica is 17 in her story in a different time frame. Next episode of Bipifica after this will be the last sequel so enjoy hahahahaha….**

 **EXTREAM WARNING…This chapter will contain: violence, torcher, blood, sex, abuse in almost every form imaginable, drug use, alcohol use, rape, murder, and suicidal conduct. Readers' discretion is strongly advised.**

 **Please if any of this bothers you DON'T READ! I'm absolutely serious, this is some pretty dark stuff and I don't want to scare people with this fanfic….**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!...**

 **Birth of Bipifica**

 **Dipper…**

"Get up Dipper it's time for school!" Mabel shouted from outside his door.

"Ugh! Mabel it's a Saturday. There isn't any school today." Dipper groaned from his bed.

"Oh… Well still get up!" Mabel said as she pounded on his door.

"Go away!" Dipper shouted until the room went gray and Bill Cipher came with his dreamscape.

"I can get rid of her if you want Pine tree." Bill said.

"Go away Bill. I don't want to deal with you right now." Dipper said.

"As you wish but just remember eye be watching you hahahahaha! Get it I used the word eye instead of I and-" Bill said.

"GO!" Dipper shouted.

"Shesh kid. Alright alright. I'm gone." Bill said as he disappeared and everything went back to normal as Mabel pounded on Dipper's door again.

"Mom wants you to get up Dipper you have to do chores and then rake the yard that's filled with leaves and then mow the yard" Mabel shouted.

"UGH! Alright I'm getting up." Dipper groaned.

Dipper always thought his sister was annoying but what he didn't like the most about his family is that he always had to do something around the house when he just wants a break every now and then.

Dipper got up and putted on his yard work shirt and a pair of jeans. He then walked out of his room and immediately his Mother was right there waiting for him…

"What took you so long to get out of bed mister?" Mrs. Pines demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry Mom. I couldn't find my yard work shirt and had to search for it." Dipper lied because he didn't want to admit that he wanted to sleep in for a few more minutes. It was 7 a.m. after all and Dipper really didn't like getting up early every day. Ever sense he was 5, he had to work around the house. Dipper never really had a childhood or any friends not even in school.

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it young man. Get your ass in gear and go do your chores before I tell your father that you didn't get up on time." Mrs. Pines said.

Dipper's father was another story all together. Aside from Mabel being on his nerves every day and his mother hounding him with labor, Dipper's father is who he hated the most in his family. His father would violently abuse him if he did something wrong. One time Dipper didn't close the front door all the way and his father threw a beer can at his face and pushed him to the floor.

"Yes Mother." Dipper obeyed.

Dipper couldn't go to the police or a social worker about the abuse he was taking because his father threatened to kill him if he did. So Dipper just did what his mother told him to do and everything would be fine.

The only one that seemed to care about Dipper was Bill. A dream demon who only wants to cause havoc and chaos. Ever since Dipper was 7 he was visited by Bill every day for 7 years and every time Bill would offer him a deal to relieve him from pain but the catch was that Bill would have to possess Dipper's body for all eternity. Dipper kept on rejecting Bill however. Mainly because he didn't want to lose his freedom of being human. However, everyday seemed like a little more worry, stress, and pain was added to Dipper's life and Dipper was starting to consider Bill's offer…

After Dipper got done with raking the yard and mowing it, he then walked back inside to see Mabel watching TV with her perverted 21 year old boyfriend. Dipper didn't care that Mabel had a boyfriend but what he hated about it was that he had to listen to them have sex almost every night of the week and since her bedroom was next to his, their wall in between both rooms was so thin he could hear every moan and groan.

Dipper did try to talk to Mabel about this and try to get her to stop or very least cut down on having sex with her boyfriend every night but Mabel got upset and lied to her and Dipper's father that Dipper was making her break up with her boyfriend and he then beated on Dipper for his attitude towards his sister.

Dipper had 3 broken ribs and a black eye that day but heal up after a long period of time. However, that didn't matter because Mabel then told her boyfriend and he threatened Dipper with a knife if he ever told his sister what to do again he would kill Dipper. Dipper became depressed for many years but his depression turned into hatred and he just wanted it all to end…

"Sup little man." Jeffery aka Mabel's boyfriend said.

"Hey Jeff." Dipper said half-heartedly as he walked by.

"DIPPER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Mr. Pines yelled from the garage and Dipper obeyed once again.

"Yes Dad?" Dipper said.

"Where the hell is my socket wrench? You touched it didn't you?!" Mr. Pines yelled.

"N-No I swear, I didn't-" Dipper said until his father slammed his tool chest.

"Don't fucking lie to me boy! It was here yesterday and now it's not here!" Mr. Pines shouted.

"I'M NOT LYING I SWEAR, I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!" Dipper shouted in fear.

Dipper didn't have any time to react quickly enough as another wrenched was thrown and hit him in the face and Dipper fell to the ground in pain. However, Mr. Pines' abuse wasn't over with yet. He picked up his rubber mallet and started smacking Dipper in the face over and over.

"HOW…MANY…TIMES…DO…I…HAVE…TO…TELL…YOU…DON'T…TOUCH…MY…DAMN…TOOLS…!" Mr. Pines shouted with every hit in between words.

Dippers face was bruised up badly and bleeding from his eyes and ears as he was borderline dead from the beating.

"Now…Get up and go to your room and stay there until you come up with an apology that I might accept!" Mr. Pines shouted and Dipper wobbled out of the garage.

Dipper struggled to breathe but what he saw next took his breath away…

"Thanks for letting me barrow your dad's socket wrench babe. I needed it for my car since I don't have this size." Jeffery said as he gave Mabel a kiss.

Dipper's rage boiled over as he saw this. Dipper had enough… He was done living in this hell… He was done feeling pain… He was done being worked to death by his mother… He was done taking shit from Mabel and her boyfriend… and Dipper was especially done with taken beatings for stuff that he shouldn't be beaten for…

Dipper then wobbled up to his room but his face had a look that could kill the whole world.

"Bill!" Dipper said simply and the dream demon came…

"Wow kid, you look like shit and a hand basket from the 5th dimension after worms ate all the people I sent there hahahahaha." Bill laughed.

"I'll do it." Dipper said.

"Do what Pine tree?" Bill asked.

"I'll do the deal you offered. I'm done with everything." Dipper said.

"…You sure Pine tree? Once I possess you, you won't be human anymore. You'll be a demon and will be sentenced to hell when our time is up." Bill said.

"I'm already living in hell. Make the damn deal!" Dipper shouted.

"Alright kid." Bill said as he held up a blue fire lit hand and Dipper shook it without thinking twice…

Dipper was then being possessed by Bill but Dipper was screaming in pain as Bill was wrapping his soul within Dipper's body. Dipper's body was being torn apart and healed instantly over and over. Dipper went from swearing in pain to laughing uncontrollably as the final moments of his possession was taking place.

Once Bill succeeded in possessing Dipper he sighed with relief that it was over with. Dipper's wounds healed and felt amazing. He looked in the mirror and saw Bill was in his soul but allowed Dipper control of his body. Bill Then spoke to Dipper within his head…

"Now that you are mine and I am yours, I'll let you have control for the most part. Now…go take your revenge on all those who wronged you and brought you nothing but pain…" Bill said.

Dipper smiled but then heard Jeffery said he was going out to get some smokes from down stairs. Dipper then came up with the thought that Jeffery would be the first to die as Dipper smiled again…

"I'll be back Mom. I'm going to get some milk." Dipper said.

"Alright. Just be home before dinner gets done. We are having liver again tonight." Mrs. Pines said.

Dipper hated liver and his mother knew it...

Dipper walked out the house and quickly walked to the same gas station that Jeffery was walking to. Once Dipper waited for Jeffery to come out of the gas station he confronted him…

"Jeffery just the guy I was looking for." Dipper said with a smile.

"What do you want little punk?" Jeffery said as he lit up a cigarette.

"You know those are bad for you." Dipper said.

"So is telling me what I can and can't do. You are on thin ice kid, you better watch what you say." Jeffery said.

"And you better stop treating me like I'm less than shit. You could have told my dad that you barrowed his socket wrench before he beated the living shit out of me." Dipper said.

"Not my problem kid. Why don't you go home and cry yourself to sleep…Better yet why don't I put you to sleep, for good this time!" Jeffery said as he whipped out his pocket knife.

"Hahahahahaha. Do you really believe that little toy could kill me? You're fucking pathetic. Speaking of pathetic, a 21 year old fucking around with a near 14 year old girl? Tsk tsk tsk. You're lucky you're not in jail right now, you fucking pedophile." Dipper said then Jeffery stabbed his gut.

"Shut your damn mouth. It's about time someone put the house pet down." Jeffery said but then was startled when Dipper started laughing.

"Hahahaha. Wow. You were right Bill we can't die." Dipper said.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Just fucking die already." Jeffery said.

"Hmmm…Nah. But you can if you want." Dipper said with a sadistic smile as pulled out the knife and ripped it out of Jeffery hand and broke his wrist.

"OW! SHIT THAT FUCKING HURT!" Jeffery yelled in pain but then saw Dipper regenerate and couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the fuck are you?" Jeffery said as he slowly backed away but then bumped into Dipper as he teleported behind Jeffery.

"Well now… I think it's time we take this little guy off the fucking pig after he soiled so many little girls with it." Dipper said as he grabbed Jeffery's crotch and sliced his member off with the knife.

Jeffery cried in agony as he fell to the floor in tears. Not just from the pain but knowing that he was going to die. Dipper then grabbed the sliced off penis and shoved it down Jeffery's throat and made him choke to death…

"Can't swallow that size whole? Damn, you wouldn't survive in prison if I did let you live. Hahahahahaha." Dipper said as he walked back home covered in blood but thanks to his new demonic powers he clean off the blood magically…

Once Dipper got home he heard the TV going on as his father was watching it, Mabel was upstairs listing to her music on her loud boom box, and his mother was still cooking dinner in the kitchen and decided her time is up…

Dipper walked in the kitchen and saw his mother at the stove…

"Dipper. Where the fuck is the milk? I thought you went to go get it? And where is Jeffery?" Mrs. Pines demanded.

"Oh I bumped into him on my way to the grocery store, he got in my way so I killed him." Dipper admitted without any care in the world.

"Quit with the stories and lies Dipper. I had it with your laziness. First you sleep in, then you lied to your father about taking his tools, then you disobeyed him by leaving your room without apologizing to him, and now you are acting immature with me? It's time you learned your place you bastard son!" Mrs. Pines said as she pulled out her marble rolling pin…

"Go ahead. Try your best bitch but just know…if you fail to kill me, I will make you regret it." Dipper said with a sadistic smile.

"ENOUGH DIPPER!" Mrs. Pines shouted as she smacked Dipper upside the head with the marble rolling pin. Dipper just stood there as his head gashed and blood poured out.

"Bill I owe you for this power, it's AMAZING! HAHAHAHAHA!" Dipper laughed as his eyes glowed yellow and Mrs. Pines backed away in fear.

"What the fuck are you!? What did you do with Dipper!?" Mrs. Pines panicked.

"Well Dipper is here and not here. I am both Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines. I guess you can call be Bipper hahahahahahaha." Dipper said as he laughed.

"I knew someday you would crack and that yellow eye trick was stupid. Now that I used up what I could of you, it's time we put you six feet under since you are no long of use to us and we will better off withou-" Mrs. Pines said until she saw Dipper's wound on his head heal up instantly…

"Now Mother… I'm bored with playing around. You said dinner was almost ready? Well I think we need to add another liver in the pot…Maybe…YOURS!" Dipper said as he used his demonic speed to quickly pierce his mother's chest and rip out her liver.

Mrs. Pines fell to the floor gasping as blood was pouring out her chest. She then saw Dipper drop her liver in the boiling pot and laughing uncontrollably.

"P-Please d-don't kkkk-kill m-m-me." Mrs. Pines said as she sat on the floor with her back to the kitchen counter near death.

"Oh don't worry…I'll make your death as painful as possible." Dipper said as he poured the boiling water from the pot on Dipper's mother making her scream on the top of her lungs. However, neither Mr. Pines nor Mabel could hear her screams because of their electronic devices drowning out her screams from being heard.

Dipper got down to her level and her face was red and blistered from the hot water.

"Now…Mother… Time for you to meet your maker." Dipper said as he grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the counter over and over until she was dead.

"Ah... My labor is finally over with… Now time for Father…" Dipper said as he walked into the living room with his mother's tenderizing mallet she was going to use for the liver.

"Father." Dipper said and he turned to meet his gaze.

"Are you ready to apologize to me boy?" Mr. Pines said as he took another sip of his beer.

"It's you that needs to apologize to me Dad." Dipper said as he looked at him with an angry look.

"HA! Now that's a laugh. Why the hell should I apologize to a good for nothing, piece of shit, and over all mistake of the family like you?" Mr. Pines said.

"For putting me through hell… For treating me like a worthless piece of trash… For not being the father I deserved during my childhood. You are a damn monster and deserve worse than death for the pain you caused me over the years!" Dipper shouted as his anger was peaking.

"Well… I guess I should apologize… For not doing this sooner…" Mr. Pines said as he putted down his beer and pulled out his 9mm handgun out from his side holster and pointed it at Dipper.

"Just so you know before I end your pathetic life… No one here will miss you. Now…it's time to die you fucking waste of space!" Mr. Pines said as he pulled the trigger and Dipper's forehead caught the bullet and fell to the floor.

"Serves you right." Mr. Pines said as he took another sip of his beer and continued watching TV.

Suddenly Dipper laughed and got back up…

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mr. Pines shouted as he grabbed his gun again from the counter but was stopped when Dipper slammed the tenderizing mallet he grabbed earlier breaking every bone his father's hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKKKKKKK!" Mr. Pines screamed as he grabbed his hand in pain.

"How does it feel to feel pain Father? The pain you are feeling now is just a small fraction of the agony you have caused me throughout my life, you bastard." Dipper said calmly.

"YOU! I WILL END YOU!" Mr. Pines shouted as his rage blinded him of the fact that Dipper wasn't human anymore and tried to strangle Dipper with his good hand.

However, Dipper let him and fell backwards to the floor while Mr. Pines continued to strangle him…

"Is that the best you can do?" Dipper said as he smiled.

"DIE YOU DAMN PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" Mr. Pines shouted.

Suddenly Dipper turned into smoke and moved behind his father…

"You know Father… Maybe you were abused too when you were my age…However, you won't get to do that to me any longer. I'm more than what I used to be and now it's time you witnessed my true extent of my power…" Dipper said as his father turned around in fear… The first time he felt fear from Dipper…

Dipper then used his powers and teleported his father to the 5th dimension and fed his father to the senothian worms. His screams of pain raged until he was dead and Dipper was enjoying every minute of it…

When Dipper returned to his dimension he used his powers to send his dead mother to the same place as his father and cleaned up the mess. He then walked up to his sister's room…

Mabel was singing and dancing around and didn't hear a thing from down stairs when Dipper killed their parents. Once Mabel saw Dipper she stopped dancing and turned off her music…

"What do you want Dipper?" Mabel said as she crossed her arms.

"Silence… For a long time now you have been loud and annoying. Every day, you have to make some sort of noise. Whether it be your TV, radio, or even you having damn sex with your dumbass boyfriend. Which by the way is way too old for you." Dipper said.

"That does it. I'm telling Jeff about what you said." Mabel said as she was about to leave her room but Dipper stopped her.

"That won't be necessary. You see… I killed him." Dipper said.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Mabel shouted as tears rolled down her face.

"Afraid not. If it makes you feel any better, he died like the bitch he was." Dipper said with a sadistic smile.

"HOW DARE YOU! Just wait until Dad hears about this. You are as good as dead!" Mabel shouted.

"He's dead too. Mom is gone too. You see Mabel… (Dipper closing the door behind him) I suffered from all of you for too long…And now, it's time to pay everyone back a hundredfold for the hell you all put me through. Mom's dead, Jeffery is dead, and now Dad is dead… The last one is you dear sister." Dipper said as his eyes looked at her with malice…

"P-Please! D-Don't… I-I'm sorry Dipper! I know what we did was…hurtful but believe me when I say… I didn't mean for you to get hurt. (Mabel grabbing a metal nail file from behind her) I loved you Dipper and only thought the best for you." Mabel said as sweat rolled down her face.

"If any of that was true Mabel… You would of helped me long before instead of fucking around with Jeffery and making up stories and lies against me. Dad was beating me, Mom forced me to do all the hard labor around the house, and you… You only cared about yourself. So don't give me that horse shit about me being loved by you. It's time you died and went to hell with the rest of our family!" Dipper said as he advanced.

Mabel screamed as she jabbed the nail file in Dipper's neck but Dipper pulled it out and threw it across the room. Mabel trembled in fear as she saw Dipper's wound heal and his eyes glowing yellow and a demonic growl coming from Dipper.

Dipper then used his magic to rip Mabel's skin off one layer at a time until she bled out. Dipper then sent her body to the senothian worm planet and cleaned up the mess to leave no trace of evidence…

"It's done…" Dipper said.

"Now… let's go and create more havoc. I heard Gravity Falls Oregon is lovely this time of year." Bill said.

"Sure thing Bill. People need to know that we aren't ones to be mess with, am I right?" Dipper said as he walked out and set the house on fire. He then continued walking never to be seen in Piedmont California ever again…

 **Pacifica…**

Pacifica Northwest has been living with her Mother and Father in Gravity Falls for a while but had to move multiple times. She missed Gravity Falls but her home now was Downtown Brooklyn New York City. Her mother had to work as a stripper and her father was a janitor. Pacifica and her family had to live in an apartment on the bad side of town where crimes always happened because they were so poor and couldn't afford a place on the safe side of town. She never made any friends so she just went to school, came back, and locked herself in because she was told it wasn't safe around the neighborhood with all the break-ins, rapes, and murders everywhere.

Today Pacifica came home from school and locked the door. Like always she had a bad day. She was picked on and bullied because she was weak. However, that wasn't worst of it all… Her home room teacher always tried to flirt with her and she knew one day he was going to try and rape her. She tried reporting him but counseling and the police didn't believe her.

"Sigh…" Pacifica sighed as she walked into the kitchen and started her homework.

Pacifica's parents weren't the greatest either. Her Mom was a cocaine attic and her father was a heavy drinker and always looked at her in a way she doesn't like…

Pacifica tried her best to stay positive about things but never managed as she fell into depression. Her coping method was cutting herself and hoped someday she would cut a major vain and bleed out. Unfortunately it didn't happen yet and she was forced to live in this depressing life.

After Pacifica got done with her homework, she walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She was watching the news for 20 minutes to where it started talking about people addicted to blood but she fell asleep before she heard the rest.

 **1 hour later…**

Pacifica woke up from someone pounding on her door and calling for help. Pacifica got up and walked over and looked into the peephole and saw a woman crying out for help.

Pacifica didn't think too much into it as she opened the door to let in the woman in…

"Thank you so much! My ex-boyfriend is stalking me and is trying to rape me." The woman said.

"Are you okay?" Pacifica asked.

"Y-Yeah I think so." The woman said.

"What's your name?" Pacifica asked.

"Tiffany Williams." Tiffany said.

"I'm Pacifica. Don't worry Tiffany, we will just call the police and-" Pacifica said.

"NO! I-I mean, there's no need. You see if he doesn't know I'm here everything will be okay." Tiffany said.

"…Okay." Pacifica said getting a little suspicious but didn't think about it too much…

Pacifica and Tiffany watched TV for a little while until one of Pacifica's parents called saying they were on their way home from work…

Pacifica saw Tiffany was sleeping and decided to sleep as well… However, Pacifica was then awakened by the sound of something breaking. Pacifica noticed she was bound and couldn't get up. She then saw Tiffany with a guy looking around for something…

"What's going on!?" Pacifica demanded.

"Ah the stupid little bitch is up now. Mickey search the bedrooms, I'll deal with little Miss Princess here." Tiffany said.

"Tiffany! What are you doing?!" Pacifica panicked.

"Isn't obvious? We are looking for some dough for some ex to score on." Tiffany said.

"But I thought you said you were being stalked by your ex-boyfriend?" Pacifica said.

"Stupid girl. That was a lie to fool you into letting me in." Tiffany said.

"Babe, found a few 20's but nothing major." Mickey said as he came back.

"Alright. Listen up little girl. If you snitch on us, we'll come back and finish you off… Got it?!" Tiffany threatened.

Pacifica said nothing as she gave a small depressive nod and the two junkies left the apartment…

"…Is there no one in this world I can trust?..." Pacifica said to herself as she cried.

After an hour and a half, Pacifica managed to wiggle herself out of her restraints. Just then the phone rang and Pacifica walked to answer it…

"Hello." Pacifica answered.

"We're on our way home Pacifica. Make sure the stove is on when we get back so I can put the leftovers in to warm back up." Pacifica's Mom said.

"Ok Mom." Pacifica said and then heard the phone hang up so she hung up her end.

Neither of Pacifica's parents said they loved her. In fact, she never experienced real love before. She was completely alone and everywhere she went sadness and despair always happened… She was sick of it…

During the night after Pacifica and her parents had a half-hearted dinner, Pacifica headed to bed while her father drank and her mother shooted up. Pacifica had to lock her bedroom door and wedged a chair in between the door and the floor so her drunk father didn't try to come into her room during the night to try and sleep with her.

Luckily, tonight he didn't attempt to try and Pacifica assumed he fell asleep or something in the living room. Sometimes she hoped he would die from alcohol poisoning and she would be free from him. However, that unfortunately never seem close to happening…

 **The next morning…**

Pacifica got up and got dressed after she showered. She made sure she didn't make too much noise because she didn't want to wake her father since he gets hangovers in the morning almost every day.

Pacifica then ate her bowl of cereal and got her stuff ready for school as she waited for the bus outside. Once she got on the bus she sat in the very back so no one would notice her. Mainly because she didn't fit in with any groups and couldn't seem to make any friends so she just kept to herself… She hated it…

"Oh my god. Like you are still going to our school? I like thought you would be dead by now." Kimberly said as she looked at Pacifica but Pacifica ignored her as she looked out the window.

"What you can't talk? Don't blame you. You are pretty pathetic. Like no wonder everyone doesn't like you and every guy teacher wants to bone you. You don't put up much of a fight." Kimberly said as she turned back around to her seat and let Pacifica be.

Pacifica ignored her but she still hated what she said. She hated how everyone thought of her as weak and frail. She hated that almost all male teachers and her drunk father wants to have sex with her. She hated that she had to live this miserable life.

" _I'll be glad to graduate because I'm getting away from all of this shit. Just got to hold on for one more year and I'll be golden…"_ Pacifica thought as she looked around at everyone until she stopped at a couple cuddling with each other 4 seats up from her…

" _I wish I could have a relationship with someone my age for once. Not no perverted old men only wanting me for my body. I wish… I wish I could know what love feels like just for once…"_ Pacifica thought as a small tear rolled out of her eye but she quickly wiped it away and went back to looking out the window again…

Once Pacifica got into school and walked down the hall she met the one student she didn't like the most…

"Well well well. If it isn't the school slut. Are you pregnant yet little skank?" Hanna said.

"No… Sorry Hanna." Pacifica said as she tried to maneuver around her but she was blocked off by her arm slamming the locker…

"Do you have my money today you hoe?" Hanna demanded.

"N-no sorry. We got robbed yesterday and I didn't get any money for lunch so I don't have any for yo-" Pacifica said until she was slapped across the face…

"You better have my money tomorrow bitch, otherwise a slap across the face would be mild compared what I will do to you if you don't have my cash. You got that!?" Hanna said as she bumped into Pacifica's shoulder as she walked past her.

Pacifica didn't want her to hurt her any more than she does already so she did the only thing she knew that would get her money and that would be after her homeroom class that she hated.

"Well Pacifica. You look lovely today. Do you need something?" Mr. Ronald said as Pacifica approached him after class…

"I-I need some money. I got robbed yesterday and-" Pacifica said until Mr. Ronald started rubbing her shoulder.

"Ohh I'm so sorry my dear. I can help you out if you help me out first… We can have a fun time together…" Mr. Ronald said as he undid one of Pacifica's shoulder straps to her bra underneath her shirt.

"A-A-Actually. I-I think I'm going to ask someone else to hel-" Pacifica said until Mr. Ronald pulled her in and forced a kiss on her which she tried to resist but he was stronger than she was.

Mr. Ronald hand roamed down her back and groped her ass and she pried away from him. However, Mr. Ronald got upset from that and slapped Pacifica across the face and she fell to the ground as tears rolled down her face. The room was deserted so no one knew what was going on inside.

Mr. Ronald then grabbed Pacifica up and slammed her against his desk and ripped off her pants and started raping her anus with his member. He thrusted over and over again and she screamed but Mr. Ronald put a hand over her mouth to keep her from making too much noise.

He kept up his rape for 5 more minutes then he came within Pacifica's rectum. Once he was finished he pulled out and zipped up his pants. He then pulled out a 10 dollar bill out of his wallet and threw it in front of the in pain Pacifica…

"Now be a good little girl and get to your next class…" Mr. Ronald said as he left the room, leaving Pacifica alone.

She cried her eyes out as she painfully pulled up her panties and pants and walked out the classroom…

 **After school…**

Pacifica's day was the worst one yet since she experienced her first rape and had to go home in shame because somehow rumor got around that she was raped and everyone just kept on calling her a slut and whore behind her back but she heard the whispers and gossip. No one pitied her and no one cared about how she felt, they just kept on insulting her.

Pacifica was about to get on the bus until two people pulled her away and dragged her around back of the school without notice from anyone else or if anyone did see what happened they didn't care…

Pacifica was slammed against the wall by two girls, one of them was Hanna and the other was Kimberly…

"Hey skank. We heard you had a little fun time with Mr. Ronald, is it true?!" Kimberly asked.

Pacifica didn't say anything…

"Helloooo! We're talking to you bitch! Are you going to answer?" Hanna said.

"Y-yes." Pacifica admitted even though she didn't have fun but knew they would beat the hell out of her if she didn't tell them the truth.

"Figures. Did you get any money out of it?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah we need smokes." Kimberly said as she lightly shoved Pacifica.

Pacifica didn't answer because she was still rattled up from what happened to her.

"Check her." Hanna said and Kimberly checked all her pockets until she found the 10 dollar bill and gave it to Hanna.  
"Is this it?! How pathetic. You should have gotten more you slut!" Hanna shouted as she slapped Pacifica and Pacifica didn't fight back.

"S-Sorry." Pacifica nervously said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it bitch! Bring us more tomorrow or you'll be sorry." Hanna said as she and Kimberly walked away…

Pacifica just slid down the wall and cried… She felt broken, worthless,…weak.

Once Pacifica got home she didn't want to do anything except go to her room and stay there…

 **Later that night…**

Pacifica's mother and father were home and Pacifica fell asleep without knowing they were home. Suddenly Pacifica's Dad came into her room with red eyes. Pacifica awoke and saw this. She felt like this was a nightmare as her father climbed on her bed and ripped off the sheets. He then pulled off Pacifica's pants. Pacifica tried resisting but her hands were held by one of her father's hands he then trusted himself in Pacifica and kept on going and going. Pacifica was crying but not just from her father rapping her but right now he looked like a demon as his red eyes glowed and his teeth were growing into daggers.

Without realizing it until the last second, Pacifica's father bit down on her neck while continuing her rape. Pacifica was traumatized beyond belief as she was being turned into a vampire by her father. She couldn't take the pain anymore so she managed to break free from her father's grip and grabbed her head board and ripped out a chuck of jagged wood and shoved it in his heart. He yelled in pain as he instantly died.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pacifica's mother cried once she walked in and saw what happened. She ran to the phone and dialed 911 but while she was on the phone trying to examine what she just saw, Pacifica came behind her and snapped her neck with her vampiric strength. Pacifica hung up the phone on the receiver and sighed…

"What… What happened to me? I don't feel any more pain… I…I feel…Stronger." Pacifica said as she smiled for the first time in her life.

The next morning Pacifica went to school without her stuff…

She attended class with no problem…

She waited until class was over…

Mr. Ronald approached her, thinking he was going to have Pacifica again like last time…

However… Pacifica tore him a part…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Ronald shouted as Pacifica ripped off his leg and blood was spitting out as he fell to the floor and crawled backwards towards his desk but Pacifica casually walked towards him humming…

"You're right Mr. Ronald… We can have a fun time… You had yours now I'm having mine." Pacifica said with a sadistic smile as her eyes glowed red.

"Wh-What are you!" Mr. Ronald screamed.

"Well I was your student but now I'm your teacher and it's time to teach you a lesson!" Pacifica said as her fangs grew and she dug them into his neck and drained his blood instantly…

Once Pacifica was done she grabbed his key to the room and locked his dead body in and walked away…

After school Pacifica walked around back to find Kimberly and Hanna smoking cigarettes and confronted them…

"Well well well. You came like a good little bitch. Now, where is our money?" Hanna demanded.

"Actually it's time you two paid me back…" Pacifica said.

"What the fuck you said bitch?!" Kimberly said as she putted out her cigarette.

"You heard me. You both have been taken money from me for over a year now and I want it back." Pacifica said calmly.

"Hahahaha. Look at this Hanna. The little bitch is starting to get a little fucking backbone." Kimberly said.

"Well I guess it's time we broke that backbone…" Hanna said as she flicked her cigarette bud at Pacifica's face and Kimberly nodded as she advanced to Pacifica.

"Touch me again and I will kill you. Give me my damn money and I'll let both of you live." Pacifica said.

"You are in no position to be making threats you bitch!" Kimberly shouted as she tried punching Pacifica. However, Pacifica grabbed Kimberly's fist with her mouth and ripped the whole hand off its wrist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kimberly screamed and Hanna looked in fear but ran away.

Pacifica jabbed her fist into Kimberly's chest and ripped out her heart. Then she used her vampiric speed to catch up with Hanna and broke her legs behind her and made her fall down in pain…

"Now now now… I think it is time I put the real bitch down." Pacifica said as she grabbed Hanna's head and plucked out her eyes, ripped out her tongue, and ripped most of her hair out of her scalp and Hanna bled to death instantly…

"I just made you look as ugly as your personality you bitch. Hope you like it." Pacifica said as she walked away from the dead body…

Pacifica was going to leave the state but had to do one last thing before she left…

"PLEASE PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" Tiffany begged as she was on her knees pleading for her life. Her boyfriend Mickey was already dead from the start when Pacifica tracked down where they both lived. She broke down the door and snapped his neck instantly and now Tiffany was begging for her life…

"You owe me…" Pacifica said.

"Y-Y-You want m-m-money? Here!" Tiffany said as she held out hundreds of dollars…

"Thanks but there is something…more I want from you." Pacifica said as her eyes glowed red and her smile crept on her face as her blood lust thirst took what it wanted…

 **THE END…**

 **AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well now… Now you all know how Pacifica and Dipper started out. Like I said this was a prequel so the next Bipifica I write will be the last sequel to this series. Hope you all will enjoy it…BYE.**


End file.
